Les Folles Amours !
by Aigie-san
Summary: Recueil de drabbles entre 100 et 300 (ou plus, mais pas au-delà de 500) mots chacun, destiné à diversifier le plus possible ses couples. /!\ Je me base sur les histoires proposées par les mangas, et non pas les jeux, sauf en ce qui concerne BOTW. /!\
1. 1

**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés aux créateurs de The Legend of Zelda.**

 **Les Folles Amours !**

 **1**

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Les lourdes tentures aux fenêtres étaient écartées, laissant passer la lumière aventureuse et le regard impudique de la lune. La décoration était sombre, effrayante ; à l'image du propriétaire des lieux. Des meubles imposants, des objets à la laideur agressive, des tableaux abîmés, des armes partout… Dans l'immense lit, un jeune guerrier aux cheveux blonds dormait. Comme la chaleur était presque étouffante, il était nu, le drap fin coincé entre ses jambes pour simplement cacher son intimité. Couché sur le côté droit, la tête posée sur son bras replié, il semblait serein, nullement dérangé par l'odeur de souffre qui régnait dans le château, ni même par celle du sang plus ou moins sec qui aurait secoué l'estomac de tout intrus venu défier le seigneur du bâtiment. Ni les gémissements, ni les cris remontant des entrailles des pierres ne paraissaient impacter son sommeil. Le sort des prisonniers lui était égal.

Cela n'aurait pas dû, pourtant ; au dos de sa main gauche abandonnée non loin de son visage brillait une marque d'or triangulaire. Elle luisait doucement, tour à tour faiblissant ou irradiant. Elle était comme un cœur pulsant sans un bruit. Ce fragment de Triforce ne se lassait pas d'appeler les deux autres morceaux. Chacun, en vérité, en faisait de même, mais leurs hôtes étaient parvenus avec plus ou moins de brio à résister à cette attraction. La princesse Zelda avait réussi. Link était tombé. Droit dans les bras de Ganondorf. Mais le Gerudo ne s'en était pas mieux tiré. Si l'Hylien n'avait pas pu l'attaquer, l'inverse s'était aussi vérifié.

Le Héros du Temps se réveilla lorsque sa main gauche fut serrée dans une autre bien plus grande. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur l'expression concentrée de son amant tandis que celui-ci tâchait de ressentir plus ardemment l'appel du Courage. Des mois auparavant, Link n'aurait jamais cru que la vision de ce corps musculeux à la taille impressionnante, de ces cheveux de feu et de ce regard embrasé lui tirerait un jour un sourire. Il percevait contre sa peau la propre obstination de la Force à se lier à lui. Il savait ce qui allait suivre. Ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Aussi, quand Ganondorf céda une nouvelle fois et se mit à avoir les mains baladeuses, l'Hylien le laissa faire. Le Gerudo était crispé, même légèrement énervé, et sa poigne se referma bientôt avec rudesse sur la cuisse pâle du Héros. Il poussa un grognement bestial.

-Fais-la taire, ordonna-t-il. Elle va me rendre fou.

Le Courage rejoignit la Force.

-La tienne aussi est bavarde, souleva Link.

Il vint chastement déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

-Pour autant… Est-ce que je m'en plains ?

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : J'ignore ce que je préfère… Que Link ait définitivement abandonné Zelda et laissé Ganondorf régner sur le monde, ou qu'il ait fui avec son ennemi et que le château que j'évoque soit celui d'une autre terre et non plus celui d'Hyrule… ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aime beaucoup ce couple et je suis heureuse d'être enfin parvenue à le traiter et d'entrer sur le fandom avec quelque chose d'assez sensuel. J'aime l'idée que Link ait eu le « courage » de se laisser sombrer dans l'univers glauque de Ganondorf et que celui-ci, malgré toute la haine que lui inspire l'Hylien, ait eu la « force » de le garder près de lui. J'espère que ce texte aura été à la hauteur de ce que je voulais y faire passer.**


	2. 2

**2**

Exelo et Vaati devaient rentrer dans leur monde. Leur départ fut précédé par de déchirants adieux. Sauf que, si le sage Minish passa la porte sans encombre, cela ne fut pas le cas de son disciple qui se heurta à un mur. Et Link avait beau être un gamin parfois un peu idiot sur les bords, il comprit bien, à l'air abasourdi de Vaati et à celui tendu de Zelda, que l'heure était grave. Les portes étaient closes, et ce pour les cent prochaines années, condamnant le Minish à vivre parmi un peuple qui n'était pas le sien et duquel il avait tenté de tuer la princesse. L'acceptation de Vaati par les Hyliens, ainsi que la cohabitation, ne s'annonçaient pas aisées.

Après un long silence catastrophé de la part de la jeune fille et des deux garçons, Zelda finit par poser les yeux sur Link qui, sentant ce regard, mit aussitôt un genou à terre, prêt à accepter n'importe quelle demande -ou ordre- de sa royale amie. Il y aurait peut-être réfléchi à deux fois s'il avait su quel désir la princesse allait formuler.

 _Quelques années plus tard~ !_

Link était devenu un beau jeune homme. Il n'avait pas autant grandi qu'il l'aurait souhaité, mais son corps s'était développé de manière tout à fait acceptable. Il vivait dans un coin reculé du royaume, passant ses semaines à chasser, faire de la cueillette, couper du bois pour l'hiver, recoudre ses vêtements, faire la cuisine, le ménage… et durant son temps libre, il s'entraînait. Quelquefois, il se rendait en ville, lorsque vraiment cela était nécessaire. Il ne voyait presque jamais Zelda. Il était bloqué avec Vaati, à servir de bonniche à ce dernier. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait effleuré l'idée d'étrangler le Minish. Il posa un peu violemment le ragoût sur la table.

-Si sa Seigneurie veut bien se donner la peine de venir manger, grogna-t-il.

Vaati, tranquillement en train de lire sur un fauteuil au coin du feu, se leva et marcha jusqu'à la petite table de leur ridicule cuisine dans leur pathétique demeure, ses prunelles rubis toujours rivées sur son ouvrage.

-Et pose ce fichu bouquin ! Enragea le blond.

Pour toute réponse, le Minish prit le chapeau à vœux -ayant désormais l'apparence d'un simple bonnet vert- qui se trouvait sur la tête de l'Hylien et le mit sur la sienne. Immédiatement, il retrouva ses traits de sorcier. Il gardait sa peau au gris pâle, mais il gagnait considérablement en taille et ses cheveux au violet doux poussaient largement. Il fallait aussi avouer que son charisme et son sex-appeal explosaient alors que, sous sa forme originelle, il pouvait surtout être qualifié d'extrêmement mignon. Ces pommettes prenant des couleurs, Link protesta avec véhémence mais Vaati referma alors son livre et lui sourit, une lueur prédatrice dans les pupilles.

-Tu sais, Link, je me suis longtemps demandé comment te remercier pour tous les efforts que tu fais pour moi. Et je crois bien avoir trouvé… Cerise sur le gâteau, je pourrai même prendre ma revanche sur la défaite que tu m'as infligée par le passé.

Et sans laisser le temps au blond de s'inquiéter, s'indigner, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il prit d'assaut les lèvres de l'Hylien dont les déjà grands yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent démesurément. Après un mini-coma, Link réalisa avec le gémissement qui lui échappa que le ragoût allait refroidir… Et que ce n'était pas si important.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire dépasse carrément les cinq cents mots. Mes plus plates excuses ; j'ai fait de mon mieux, mais ça n'a pas été suffisant…**


	3. 3

**3**

C'était une chose bien étrange que d'avoir à ses côtés un reflet vivant de soi-même. Un reflet déformé, qui plus est. Une chevelure d'or contre des cheveux de neige. Une peau pâle contre une autre de cendre. Des iris comme le ciel contre des rivaux de sang. Des vêtements comme l'herbe fraîche contre des habits d'encre. De la lumière s'échappait de l'épée de Link, des vapeurs noires de celle de son ombre. Ils s'opposaient jusque dans leurs auras. La pureté face au maléfice. Le Héros face au damné. Mais ils se rejoignaient dans leur silence, n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

Tout n'était pas parfait, évidemment ; cela ne pouvait l'être. Leurs pulsions de guerriers ennemis électrisaient souvent le climat entre eux alors qu'ils se charcutaient du regard, la main sur la garde de leur lame. Ils se tournaient autour, fauves affamés prêts à se bondir dessus à la moindre faille chez l'adversaire. Mais ils avaient les mêmes forces et les mêmes faiblesses. Lorsque l'orage éclatait et qu'ils entraient en combat, ils s'obstinaient vainement jusqu'à l'épuisement. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus ni l'un ni l'autre supporter le poids de leurs armes et qu'ils laissent ces dernières tomber, remarquant enfin que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le début des hostilités.

Alors ils se rapprochaient lentement l'un de l'autre, haletants, en sueur, leurs esprits encombrés de brumes brûlantes. Ils se fixaient, farouches et hypnotisés. Leurs doigts s'effleuraient, leurs corps se frôlaient… Puis le conflit reprenait, mais d'une tout autre manière tandis qu'ils mettaient leurs chairs et âmes à nues, se dévorant mutuellement ; avides, insatiables, la douleur et le plaisir mêlés de même que la répulsion et le désir. A la fois châtiment et bénédiction. Mais ils n'envisageaient pas de se priver de cette chaotique et merveilleuse relation ; l'ombre et la lumière ne pouvaient ni s'entendre ni maintenir trop longtemps leurs distances. Ils étaient indissociables.


	4. 4

**4**

Link était allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit. Il fixait son plafond, discernant les contours des poutres épaisses au travers de l'obscurité. Aucune bougie n'était allumée pour venir chasser, même faiblement, les ombres. Dehors, les grillons n'en finissaient plus de chanter, parfois accompagnés par un hiboux passant par là. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le gardait éveillé. Un genou replié, un bras sur le ventre, son autre main était tendue vers sa table de chevet contre laquelle reposait la lame purificatrice. Il en effleurait, sourcils froncés, préoccupé, tantôt la garde, tantôt le fourreau. Il guettait, ignorant vaillamment la fatigue.

C'est alors que le corps à ses côtés, lui tournant jusqu'à présent le dos, roula pour lui faire face avant qu'une main fine, délicate, d'une infinie douceur, ne vienne se poser sur son torse dénudé.

-Link… Je sens que tu ne dors pas, fit Zelda, entre souci et reproche.

Il ne répondit pas. Non pas qu'il voulait lui faire croire qu'elle se trompait ni même qu'il projetait de l'ignorer, mais c'était simplement qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter. Elle savait, oui, et ? Elle soupira, lui prodiguant quelques caresses tandis qu'elle reprenait.

-Tu as vaincu les Yigas. Tu as vaincu les Ombres. Tu as vaincu Ganon. L'armée nouvellement reformée est désormais suffisamment entraînée pour achever de purger les terres d'Hyrule des derniers monstres par elle-même. Tu peux te reposer. Le royaume est sauvé. _Je_ suis sauvée. C'est fini.

Il se borna au silence. La princesse poursuivit avec une certaine amertume ;

-Je sais ce que tu penses. Que tu dois assurer ma protection puisque n'importe qui, Fléau ou non, pourrait entrer ici et attenter à mes jours étant donné que je demeure l'héritière du trône. Que tu préférerais me savoir au château, dans mes appartements reconstruits, en sécurité derrière mes remparts et mes nombreux gardes plutôt qu'ici avec toi. Mais tu as tort. Tout d'abord parce que je ne suis plus la frêle jeune fille incapable d'éveiller son pouvoir que tu as connue. Et ensuite parce que tu es celui auprès duquel je me sens véritablement protégée. Tu es le Héros d'Hyrule. Nul autre que toi ne saurait mieux me défendre. Et tu dois faire confiance à ton instinct, ainsi qu'au mien. Tu peux dormir ; personne n'attaquera. Et si quelqu'un devait essayer, nous le sentirions tous deux arriver et aurions le temps de nous préparer. S'il te plaît, Link… Link… Oublie cette épée un instant.

Le chevalier sentit son bras libre être soulevé tandis que Zelda venait se coller à lui. Il percevait parfaitement les courbes de la princesse contre son propre corps couturé de cicatrices. Il glissa le bras qu'elle avait repoussé autour d'elle, lui flattant la hanche. Elle continua à l'appeler, à murmurer son nom sur le ton de calmes suppliques. Il parvint, après un long moment, à ramener son autre main sur la jeune fille qu'il étreignit, lui embrassant le dessus de la tête. Il avait beau ne le lui avoir jamais dit ; elle savait qu'il l'aimait.


	5. 5

**5**

Pahya était une fille adorable. Douce, un peu quiche, mais pleine de bonne volonté. La couleur de ses cheveux, d'un blanc argenté, aurait pu la faire paraître plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Cependant, heureusement, ses airs de naïve fillette rattrapaient le coup. Et puis… Elle avait de si jolis yeux… Cette encre ambrée dans ses iris… C'était si rare ! Bon, elle avait peut-être la voix un peu trop aiguë, mais ce n'était pas si grave que ça. En fait, personne ne pouvait à raison reprocher quoi que ce soit à la Sheikah. Sauf Zelda. La princesse d'Hyrule inventait sans cesse de nouvelles idioties qu'elle prétendait être des « arguments » afin d'ouvrir les yeux de Link.

-Tu ne peux pas rester avec cette… _paysanne_! S'écria-t-elle.

Le chevalier soupira.

-Tu sais que je suis, techniquement parlant, un paysan, moi aussi ? Tous les titres honorifiques du monde n'y changeront rien. Tu es actuellement la dernière Hylienne de sang royal.

-Oui mais, _toi_ , tu es un Prodige ! Contra sa Majesté. Elle… Elle est… immature ! Qui tient un vulgaire journal intime et s'auto-surnomme stupidement à vingt ans ?!

-C'est mignon « Papaya »…

-Non, Link, c'est pathétique !

-N'empêche, elle m'appelle son « héros »…, marmonna le blondinet avec une moue boudeuse.

-Link…, fit l'héritière du trône en levant les yeux au ciel. Le royaume _entier_ t'appelle comme ça ! Tu as vaincu Ganon !

-Elle dit aussi « Messire ». « Messire Link », répliqua fièrement le jeune homme.

-Et c'est malsain ! Vous êtes censés être en… rghrgh… en… rgh… couple ! Se força à opposer son interlocutrice. Oh, allez, je t'en prie ! Tu ne seras jamais heureux avec cette gamine prudasse !

-Alors, pour commencer…, entreprit de rétorquer le tombeur de ces dames. J'ai beau être né il y a plus de cent ans, mon corps n'a réellement vécu qu'une quinzaine d'années, ce qui fait d'elle mon aînée. Et ensuite… Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle notait absolument _tous_ ses fantasmes dans son « vulgaire journal intime » ?

Zelda n'aima pas du tout la flamme qu'elle vit brûler au fond des prunelles du Héros d'Hyrule lorsqu'il lui fit cette révélation. Elle se jura de trouver le carnet et de le détruire. En attendant, elle devait se contenter d'assister à la scène affligeante du prodige Hylien volant au secours de Pahya, l'imbécile implorant de l'aide tandis qu'elle était coincée en haut d'un arbre. Pourquoi et comment était-elle arrivée là ? Seule Hylia le savait. Ce que pouvait lui trouver Link ? Ça, peut-être que même la déesse ne comprenait pas. Du moins, c'était là les pensées d'une blonde en plein chagrin d'amour.


	6. 6

**6**

Revali taillait toujours ses propres flèches lui-même. C'était son petit plaisir personnel d'archer de génie. Et il _détestait_ être dérangé, quelle que soit son occupation. Mais, _bien sûr_ , il y avait ce maudit Hylien. L'oiseau en cassa la flèche qu'il travaillait et fit volte-face.

-Personne ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer dans la chambre des autres ? Grogna-t-il à l'égard de l'intrus.

Mais Link, essoufflé, la face rougie par l'effort, était plaqué à la porte qu'il avait ouverte et refermée aussitôt, la claquant. Fixant le volatile, il prit une grande inspiration et marcha d'un pas décidé dans sa direction, ôtant vivement les protections qu'il avait aux bras ainsi que sa tunique. Revali roula des yeux.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?…, interrogea-t-il le blond, surpris, certes, mais surtout agacé.

Le chevalier ne lui répondit pas, monta sur son lit, et se débarrassa rapidement du reste de ses habits, ne gardant que son sous-vêtement. Et comme le Piaf ouvrait le bec pour lui ordonner poliment de dégager, le jeune homme le lui cloua en refermant sa poigne dessus. Puis, de sa main libre, il saisit le foulard aux couleurs des Prodiges que l'oiseau portait autour de son cou. Il tira dessus et entraîna l'autre combattant sur le lit avec lui. Le volatile, dont la stupeur l'avait empêché de lutter au début, réagit enfin face à cette invasion de son espace vital et commença à se débattre. Foi de Revali, il allait libérer son bec et trancher les doigts de cet avorton avec ! Il appuya l'une de ses larges ailes sur le visage de son agresseur, entreprenant de plus ou moins l'étouffer avec. Mais il sentit alors l'Hylien enserrer sa taille de ses jambes, collant leurs corps.

Link lâcha le foulard de l'autre Prodige et sa main migra dans les plumes du cou de l'oiseau qui grognait, sa colère enflant dangereusement. C'est alors que sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois à la volée, dévoilant les princesses Zelda et Mipha. Le volatile eut à peine le temps de penser « Par Hylia, qu'est-ce qu'elles vont s'imaginer à me voir dans cette position avec ce crétin fini ?! » que le corps du blond s'arqua, sa tête basculant en arrière, et qu'il fit un bruit qui ressemblait _à s'y méprendre_ à un cri de plaisir. Les deux royales spectatrices rougirent violemment. L'Hylienne et la Zora tournèrent les talons en glapissant des excuses et, dès que la porte fut de nouveau close, le chevalier libéra sa pauvre proie, s'en écartant pour se rhabiller.

-On m'a prévenu qu'elles comptaient m'avouer leurs sentiments et me demander de choisir l'une d'elles. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans cette situation, alors j'ai fait en sorte de les décourager. Je savais qu'elles me suivaient. Et ta chambre était sur le chemin, expliqua-t-il son comportement. Pardon pour le dérangement, et merci pour ton aide.

Link déposa un furtif baiser sur le bout du bec affûté du Piaf et s'en alla. Le fier guerrier des airs frissonna, gonflant ses plumes par automatisme. Sous son plumage, sa chair était cramoisie. Et pas de rage.


	7. 7

**7**

Ils erraient dans le désert depuis des heures, peut-être bien même des jours. Link était épuisé, si bien qu'il ignorait la cause réelle du poids que paraissaient faire ses jambes ; la simple fatigue, la lassitude de la marche, ou le sable qui emplissait ses bottes ? En tout cas, les vêtements imbibés de sueur, avec la grandissante impression de traîner un énorme animal mort, il se demandait avec une surprise assommée comment il était possible qu'il ne se soit pas encore effondré. Il avait la sensation d'entendre les suppliques de ses muscles sur le point de se déchirer. Et Sheik qui le guidait toujours, comme si de rien n'était. Le Héros du Temps ne se souvenait même pas de la raison qui l'avait poussé à s'aventurer sur ce territoire hostile, aux côtés de cet étrange personnage. Alors quand cette oasis se présenta…

[… … …]

L'Hylien se réveilla au son clair d'une lyre. L'aube approchait timidement. Il repoussa le drap fin de sa literie d'été et sortit avant de monter sur le toit. Le musicien, déjà couvert de la tête aux pieds, faisait tendrement glisser ses doigts sur les cordes délicates, libérant la douce mélodie qu'il avait à l'esprit. Link, juste vêtu à la va-vite d'un pantalon, s'assit près de son amant et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer, sa main caressant la cuisse de Sheik. Ce dernier finit par prendre la parole.

-Tu t'es beaucoup agité, cette nuit.

-J'ai rêvé de notre périple, confia le Héros.

-Celui que tu as fait dans le futur, avec moi ?

-Et de l'oasis, oui.

-La fameuse oasis.

L'Hylien sourit. Retourner dans le passé, abandonner la princesse Zelda et particulièrement le musicien, avait été une peine d'une ampleur presque suffocante. Aussi, après avoir rendu son ocarina à l'héritière du trône, avait-il tout fait pour retrouver Sheik. Ça lui avait pris quatre ans… Jamais le monde ne lui avait paru d'une telle immensité. Lorsqu'il avait atteint son but, il avait tout raconté à l'autre jeune homme ; le voyage dans le temps, leur rencontre, leur alliance… Quitte à passer pour un fou. Quelques notes de lyre plus tard, et le musicien le considérait avec curiosité. « Que s'est-il donc passé dans cette oasis pour que je t'obsède ainsi ? » Link avait rougi furieusement avant de répondre, honteux. Sheik avait ôté son foulard, clairement amusé. « Ça me ressemble bien. » Par Hylia, il l'avait cru. Et depuis, le Héros montait sur le toit de sa demeure chaque matin.

 **[... ... ...]**

 ** Note de l'auteur : Yep, dans ce drabble, Zelda et Sheik sont deux personnages à part entière. Je sais que ça fera gueuler les puristes. :3**


	8. 8

**8**

Ce jour-là, il faisait une chaleur caniculaire, pourtant, Hyrule venait de connaître près d'une semaine de pluie. Un véritable déluge. Sept aubes mornes, sept crépuscules sinistres, sept nuits infernales… Tout ça pour que le soleil éclate sans prévenir l'épaisse voûte nuageuse, assèche en quelques heures les terres inondées et assomme les esprits déjà moroses. Ce climat était de ceux qui rouvraient les blessures. Link avait grimpé en haut d'une tour du palais royal et observait l'ombre de lui que l'astre enragé projetait sur les tuiles. Des larmes plein les yeux, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure à sang. Les genoux ramenés contre son torse, il frôlait, hésitant, la masse sombre censée le représenter. Il gémit.

-Je peux encore te voir, cependant tu n'es pas vraiment là… Les autres, quant à eux, ont complètement disparu ; ils se sont fondus en moi. Je sais qu'ils font partie de mon être entier mais, étrangement, j'ai l'impression… « d'être plusieurs ». Comme si Bleu et Rouge se battaient toujours l'un contre l'autre ; je m'énerve sans raison puis je m'esclaffe. J'aime me partager avec eux. Ils sont heureux. J'aime moins me perdre avec Violet. Je suis ici, il l'est aussi. Je te regarde donc il le fait. Tu lui manques alors… Je me sens seul. Parce que ma chair est un rempart entre vous, autant qu'un cruel miroir, vous ne pourrez jamais plus vous parler, vous toucher… Condamnés au mutisme, destinés à une frustration douloureuse. Parce que tu ne pouvais vivre dans la lumière, parce qu'il a fallu replanter cette épée, les premiers amis que j'ai eus n'ont au final été que de vulgaires armes. Si tu savais… Comme je suis désolé…

Un sanglot lui échappa. Les épaules de son ombre tressautèrent avec les siennes. Le blond rit, le cœur lourd.

-Merci pour ton soutien.

 **[... ... ...]**

 ** Note de l'auteur : Hey, Clamiroyal ! Lorsque j'ai reçu ton commentaire, j'étais justement en train de dire que mes prochaines victimes avaient des chances d'être les Link de Four Swords… Heureuse ? :3 Enfin, je sais, j'ai grugé un peu ; les couples sont plus sous-entendus qu'autre chose mais, pour ma défense, c'était pas facile-facile de gérer tout ce petit monde ! Du coup, le drabble est surtout axé sur le « célibataire » du groupe… J'espère que personne ne m'en voudra ! x)**


	9. 9

**9**

Il faisait un temps de chien. Il pleuvait des cordes, les nuages noirs crachant parfois un éclair tandis que le tonnerre grondait comme un gigantesque tambour de guerre. Les marchants itinérants et voyageurs gagnaient en courant le relais le plus proche. Link, avec ses belles armes d'acier, avait lui aussi rejoint un abri. Sans demander un lit, il s'était mis dans un coin. Il dégoulinait mais, en dehors du violent tremblement de ses mains, rien ne trahissait sa détresse. Pourtant, après un moment, on vint s'asseoir près de lui. On soupira, et une voix familière l'interpella.

-Vous avez l'air d'avoir drôlement froid, m'sieur client.

Le blond croisa les bras de façon à cacher ses mains.

-C'est ça. J'ai froid, approuva-t-il, espérant couper court à la conversation.

-Hm, attendez, je dois avoir une potion pour arranger ça ! Se réjouit toutefois son interlocuteur.

-C'est gentil, Terry, mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, là…, mentit-il.

-Oh, pour un client régulier comme vous, ce n'est pas grave ! Je vous l'offre ! S'amusa le brun.

-Terry, non, je-…

-Une seconde, il faut simplement que je la trouve ! L'interrompit l'autre Hylien en fouillant dans son sac colossal. Elle doit être quelque part par là… ou bien par ici… Une minute, une minute ! Je suis sûr que je l'ai presque !

L'acharnement stupide de son compatriote parvint à tirer un sourire au Prodige qui secoua la tête.

-Laisse tomber. Je n'ai pas si froid que ça.

Le marchant se figea donc avant de se mettre en tailleur, tapotant nerveusement en rythme sur ses cuisses. Il s'enquit bientôt ;

-S'pourrait-il qu'un grand guerrier comme vous ait peur d'la tempête ?

-Ça se pourrait, en effet…, admit Link, dont la pâleur n'allait qu'en croissant.

-Oh…, fit bêtement Terry avant de l'interroger encore. Vieux souvenirs, sales souvenirs ?

Et il avait une sorte de rire indécis dans la gorge. Comme s'il tentait de rendre plus légères des choses qu'il imaginait affreuses sans pouvoir vraiment en réaliser l'horreur. Le blond considéra ce curieux individu qui semblait tout aussi dépourvu d'intelligence qu'il l'était de grâce. Le Prodige était sans cesse surpris par la justesse des propos du brun. Le guerrier lui sourit plus franchement. Plus doucement.

-Tu n'es pas un marchant pour rien. Tu sais ce dont les autres ont besoin, murmura-t-il.

Alors il défit les sangles qui retenaient encore son armement et cala ses affaires sur celles de son compatriote. Puis il se lova contre l'autre Hylien et ferma les yeux. Peu après, il sentit un pouce habile glisser sous sa tunique et effleurer la fraîche cicatrice sur son flanc. Il savait qu'à son réveil un baume fabuleux et certainement hors de prix aurait été appliqué dessus. Terry était irrécupérable.

 **[... ... ...]**

 ** Note de l'auteur : Pairing proposé par Hongrie ! Et, oui, je sais que leur relation est assez… particulière, mais j'aime la manière dont je l'ai tournée. Il devient possible d'en obtenir différentes interprétations, et ça me plaît bien ! :3**


End file.
